


Hit Me Baby

by angelcumclean



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brat, Disobeying Orders, Harsh Dom, Humiliation, M/M, Pain, Pain Kink, Painplay, Spanking, Spanking Kink, bratty sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcumclean/pseuds/angelcumclean
Summary: "God, Louis, what am I going to do with you? You always seem to enjoy my punishments. Look at you- you just came and you're still rock hard. No matter how harsh I am you seem to like it."
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Hit Me Baby

Zayn had a problem.   
A problem with his submissive, Louis.   
Now, Louis was a sweetheart, rarely causing trouble. So that wasn't the problem, no. The problem was that when he did cause trouble, Zayn didn't know how to punish him. 

He would usually spank him. He would use his hands, but if Louis had been unusually bad he would use a paddle or even a belt or whip. But whatever he used, however harsh he was, Louis seemed to enjoy it. 

That's right, Louis loved it. He would be rock hard bent over in Zayn's lap when he spanked his bum. After 10 spanks he would be dripping with pre cum. 

Spanking should be a punishment, it's supposed to teach him a lesson, not make him cum.

Louis had been awfully bratty today, talking back to his dom and even swearing- almost like he wanted to be punished. Which had led them to where they were now-

Zayn: "That's it! I want you on the bed naked in two minutes, do you hear me?!"

Louis immediately ran up the stairs to their bedroom. Zayn needed a minute to calm down before he too made his way to the bedroom. 

When he opened the door he saw Louis sitting on his knees, butt naked on the bed. He could see the fear mixed with excitement in his eyes. He looked beautiful, but Zayn was still mad him. 

Zayn: "You have been acting like a spoiled brat all day, you've been very disobedient. I'm very upset with you."

Louis: "I'm sorry, daddy!"

Zayn: "Did I tell you to talk?!"

Louis immediately shut his mouth and looked down on the bed, with his hands resting in his lap. 

Zayn: "You've been very bad."

Zayn walked closer to his sub and stopped when he was standing right in from of him. With two fingers under his chin he forced Louis to look up at him. 

Zayn: "What happens to bad boys?"

Louis: "They get punished."

Zayn: "That's right."

He sat down on the bed and patted his right thigh two times as to gesture for Louis to bend over his lap, and he did. 

Zayn: "I'm thinking 30... Count out loud for me."

Louis was practically shaking with excitement on top of him. His cock was already half hard. Before he knew it Zayn's hand slapped his bum harshly and he let out a loud cry. 

Louis: "One!"

The second one was even harder. Louis couldn't help but moan when he felt the pain burning on his skin. 

Louis: "Two!"

It went on like that until the 16th slap. 

Louis: "Sixteen- aahh!"

Louis let out a loud moan as he came all over his stomach and Zayn's thighs. 

Zayn was furious. He couldn't believe his sub had come without his permission. He grabbed Louis by the hair and pulled him up on the bed and pushed him down. This only made Louis more aroused. 

Zayn: "Did I fucking say you could cum?!"

Louis whimpered as his swollen cock twitched- he loved when Zayn was this harsh with him. He felt ashamed for coming without his Daddy's permission but he couldn't help it. The throbbing pain in his bum and thighs was just too much- too good- it sent him over the edge. 

Louis suddenly saw something change in Zayn's eyes. He started chuckling all of a sudden. What was this?

Zayn: "God, Louis, what am I going to do with you? You always seem to enjoy my punishments. Look at you- you just came and you're still rock hard. No matter how harsh I am you seem to like it." Zayn bent down over Louis and kissed his lips. "You like pain huh?" Zayn squeezed Louis' thigh hard, digging his nails into his skin, making Louis moan, "You love this, huh? My little slut likes being punished?"

Suddenly Zayn wasn't upset or mad at Louis anymore. Seeing his sub this turned on and desperate washed away all the anger in him, now all he could focus on was the boner growing in his pants. 

Zayn: "On your hand and knees. Now."

Zayn didn't have to say it twice, Louis immediately got in position. Zayn took a minute just to appreciate the view in front of him. Louis wiggled his bruised bum a little, eager for his Daddy to touch him, which caused Zayn to slap him hard. 

Zayn: "Don't be greedy, kitten, you know better."

Louis was about to cry if his dom didn't do anything soon. He was painfully hard and so desperate to cum. But he didn't have to wait anymore. Zayn sucked on his finger, making it wet with saliva before he pushed it into Louis' tight hole. Louis let out a sigh. Zayn started moving his finger back and forth. 

Louis: "More, please,"

When the words left Louis mouth, Zayn's finger left as well. Louis almost cried at the lack of touch.   
Zayn opened the drawer next to their bed and took out the lube bottle. He covered two fingers with lube and got back in position next to Louis. He grabbed Louis thick ass with his left hand as he pushed in two fingers with his right hand making Louis squeak.   
Zayn fingered his sub until he decided he was ready to take his cock.   
Zayn stepped back to take off his pants, cursing as he saw the cum stains on his not so cheap pants and blaming himself for not undressing earlier. Zayn stripped and got back on the bed butt naked. He grabbed Louis' hips and squeezed.

Zayn: "Are you ready for my cock, baby?"

Zayn grabbed his cock and rubbed his head against Louis' hole. 

Louis: "Please, papa!"

Zayn covered his hard cock with lube before he pushed his shaft into Louis tight hole. He stopped moving for a second when he was inside, giving Louis a chance to get used to the feeling. Then he started moving. Slowly at first with slow but steady thrusts. Then he started going faster and harder, and Louis let out a loud moan as he hit his spot. Zayn kept hitting his prostate with every thrust and soon Louis was crying underneath him. 

Louis: "Please, papa, can I cum?"

Zayn: "Go ahead, baby"

A few more thrusts and Louis came for the second time all over the sheets. Zayn kept fucking him and Louis was a moaning, crying mess. As Zayn saw Louis this wrecked he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He pulled out of Louis and pumped his cock until he came all over Louis' ass and hole.   
Then he laid down next to him on the bed and wrapped his arms around him. 

Zayn: "I love you"

Louis: "I love you, too"


End file.
